


下击暴流

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 新兵星×上校娜非典型帝国军队背景ABO
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 13





	下击暴流

朴志晟顶着战友们暧昧的视线，轻松跳上了机甲坚硬的手臂，然后他被托起，丢进了大开舱门的主控制室。

“收起你的表情，新兵。”罗渽民脱下手套整齐叠放在控制台上，锐利的眼神瞬间锁定了朴志晟。

他下意识站成了标准的军姿，并用洪亮的声音大声答道，“是的长官！但您邀请我进入了私人机甲！”

这在军队中是很常见的事情，满地的alpha们可不能光靠训练和抑制剂解决生理问题，万一在正式对战时有一个人因为憋太久而进入了发情期，那大家就都别想保持理智了——瞧瞧！这就是亚斯兰帝国的军队！不知道的家伙还以为目睹了动物世界呢！

大家自发地和beta们互取所需，当然也不是没有强迫事件发生，但前提是你需要打得过人家，毕竟能够通过审核进入军队的beta们和alpha同样优秀。

比如，他面前这个大名鼎鼎的beta上校，罗渽民。

听说罗渽民刚进军队的时候，有不少alpha因为垂涎他这张脸铤而走险，还和多余的竞争者们就地对战起来，结果一个不落全被罗渽民揍成了猪头，是的，纯靠手揍，这长着一张美人脸的beta有着不可思议的肉体强度。

后来他的审核数据泄露出来，身体强度SS，精神力S，放在alpha群体里也是一马当先的存在。

罗渽民此人的名字一夜间传遍了整个军队。

然而，没有什么东西能阻挡一颗本就闪闪发亮的宝石继续雕琢它的璀璨。

在接踵而来的虫族歼灭战中，罗渽民表现出了出乎意料的作战意识以及铁血勇猛的军人精神，数十次战争里取得的战绩使他飞快蹿上了上校的军衔，这时候朴志晟才刚刚跨入军队预备役。

总之，不知道他交了什么好运，也许盖娅女神足够眷顾他，alpha来一个打一个的高贵性冷淡罗渽民上校，竟然选择了他作为临时配偶。

从某种意义上来说，beta的欲望也真是淡薄的可以，不然为什么上校进军队几乎十年之后才第一次点了人。

朴志晟再次为自己的好运暗暗欢呼。

“是你想的意思，”罗渽民挑高了眉毛，这动作使他整个人鲜活了起来，“但这不代表你能用那种狎昵的表情对着我，狗东西。”

刚才还是新兵，现在降级成狗东西了。

朴志晟在心里哀嚎着，表面上却无动于衷，背脊甚至更加挺立，“报告长官！我叫朴志晟！”

“很好，现在你可以过来了。”罗渽民转头没再看他一眼，白皙好看的指节在操作台上飞速触摸着按键，下一秒主控室的舱门就被迅速关闭了。

朴志晟发誓他听见跟他同级的李东赫在外面打了个响亮的呼哨。

其实有一点罗渽民说错了，朴志晟并没有在摆出任何不尊重他的表情，只是你不能指望一个童贞alpha在美人露骨的邀请下——不管这美人是omega还是beta，你得承认他们受不住这种诱惑。

朴志晟只是脸红了而已，事实上，他还差一点岁数才算成年。

“未成年参选军队的条件很苛刻的？”罗渽民从他稚嫩的面庞上看出了茫然，十年军队生涯罗渽民没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他立刻判断出朴志晟毫无经验这一事实。

“果然选alpha不能只看脸。”罗渽民喃喃道。

也许成年的alpha会把这句话当做对他们的一种侮辱，但未成年的思维方式显然不合逻辑，罗渽民惊讶的看见这个未成年新兵的脸越来越红。

“谢谢长官！！”他像是得了肉骨头做奖励的大狗，毛绒绒的脑袋上似乎长出了无形的毛绒绒耳朵，这让罗渽民又肯定了自己的选择。

毕竟无关性别，人首先是视觉动物。

罗渽民没忍住摸了摸近在咫尺的毛绒绒脑袋，手感和他想的一样不错，“你的信息素是什么味的？先说了，我讨厌一切酒精。”

朴志晟被摸头还愣了下，毕竟除了自家omega爸爸他还没被别人摸过脑袋。罗渽民的问题岔开了他的思路，他顺着本能蹭了蹭上校的手心，道，“是雨，雷云和雨的味道。”

罗渽民被蹭手心的时候几乎想要亲他一口，就像亲自己家里养着的那只大白狗，但他克制住并且漫不经心地提了问，作为性交前的调剂品，“雨也有味道吗？”

“有的。是潮湿，是轻盈，是一切自由的味道。”朴志晟看上去对自己的信息素很是满意，但上校只是不置可否地点了点头。

解开军队的制服这件事对于未成年来说可能过于刺激了一些，虽然罗渽民并没有闻到什么自由的味道，但他从一个很巧妙的地方感知到了年轻人蓬勃的活力。

没错，他的小腿。

罗渽民合理怀疑这位新兵是一个恋腿癖，当然，这无伤大雅。

朴志晟的舌尖从他的腿上一点点舔过，湿润的触感几乎不放过每一寸肌肉，罗渽民确定他的腿部线条并不像柔弱的omega那样细嫩，但也架不住alpha这种色情的舔舐方式，常年锻炼却无人触碰过的长腿轻轻颤抖了起来。

当朴志晟掰开他双腿却陡然愣住的时候，罗渽民有些烦躁地抬手抵住了他的额头。

“你再看我也不会像omega一样出水。”罗渽民语气僵硬。

新兵这才从惊讶中回了神，“嗯？我只是……因为您这里很漂亮，长官。”

确实独一无二的漂亮。粉嫩的穴口在火热目光的注视下不断开合着，甚至称得上是晶莹剔透的干净程度。

朴志晟凑近过去，又开始用那种色情的方式舔舐起来。他是天生的侵略者，舌尖探向那粉红区域的内里，多情的软肉瞬间包裹住他，稀少而甘美的粘稠蜜液伴随着上校大人嘴里溢出的闷哼落进朴志晟嘴里，他还故意发出了滋滋的声响。

为了听听上校大人更加羞耻的声音。

朴志晟如同每一个得寸进尺的alpha一样来到了上校大人的后颈处，鼻翼轻轻翕动，却没能闻到任何的香气。

罗渽民推开像只大狗一样在他脖子后面又闻又舔的新兵，双腿反而展露出与手上动作不一样的主动，勾住朴志晟的腰肢往自己这边带了带，是一个再明显不过的暗示。

年轻冲动的alpha急迫地撞进了巢穴里，不像omega那样夸张，一点点的粘液让摩擦过程中发出的声音更加动听，朴志晟看到罗渽民面色僵硬地转过头去，红得发烫的耳尖就这样暴露在了他的视线里。

好可爱。

冒进的新兵含住了上校的耳朵，形状姣好的耳廓带着飙升的热度温顺地伏在舌尖之下，罗渽民咬住嘴唇的动作让朴志晟意识到了什么，用力撞击的同时对这美丽的形状进行了细致的研磨。

“啊……”声音出口的瞬间便被罗渽民自己伸手捂住，也让朴志晟确定了自己的猜测。

耳朵是敏感点呢。

罗渽民精致冷淡的脸上晕染着明艳的绯色，总是鹰样锐利的眼眸褪去了坚硬的外壳，这才让朴志晟发现他竟然有一双波光粼粼的桃花眼，那含泪的模样能够让所有alpha为之癫狂。

“长官，我申请和您接吻。”

罗渽民没有说话，他揽住新兵的脖子，有些干涩的唇瓣被无法控制流淌的涎水蘸湿，喘着气探出的舌尖尽数落在朴志晟的眼里。

朴志晟顺从地低下头吻住了罗渽民的唇，与他本人坚毅形象十分不符的柔软双瓣让新兵欲罢不能，身体不由自主埋向更深处，朴志晟甚至想把他揉进自己的骨血里——这当然是幻想。

“长官，我想闻闻您的信息素。”因为被推开过一次所以不敢放肆的alpha委屈巴巴地眨了眨眼睛，好像此刻在beta身体里横冲直撞的人不是他一样，被顶的神志不清的罗渽民听见这话之后却清醒了点，绯红的脸上露出想给他来一脚的表情。

“我的信息素……嗯！”罗渽民难耐地喘息了一声，“是闪电、是闪电！你已经闻过了！”

“啊？”朴志晟懵了下，大概是没想到有人的信息素味道比他还奇葩。

好奇心强烈的未成年人再次来到了beta的后颈处，浑身发软的罗渽民无力阻止他，只能被少年毫不客气地咬在了腺体上面。

罗渽民和朴志晟都仿佛浑身过电般抖了抖，罗渽民是爽的，朴志晟是真被电到了。

闪电信息素携带着狂虐因子，毫无防备的入侵者骤然被抛进了雷电与暴雨中心，幸亏他本人的信息素就是雷云和雨，不然怕是要被这带着强烈攻击性的信息素劈成个傻子。

他们的信息素意外地融合在了一起，还维持着清醒的朴志晟惊讶的长大了嘴，赞美盖娅女神，他从小受到的教育是只有alpha和omega的信息素才会出现这样契合的状态，这被称作“阿塔娜”，意为“灵魂的伴侣”。

但即使是在ao中，这种现象也少的可怜。

“罗渽民。”朴志晟看着在他怀中颤抖不已的人，第一次没有用上尊称，“我们在一起……嗷！”

事实证明，就算是虚弱的上校也对得起上校的军衔，在一个新兵蛋子脸上揍出熊猫眼这种事简直完全不费吹灰之力。

alpha委屈巴巴地闭了嘴。

到顶峰的时候，朴志晟差点要扇自己两耳光才能从温柔乡里脱离，未成年人的自控力只能勉强让他做到把东西抽出来，所以当beta伸腿勾住他的腰重新把他按回巢穴的时候，一颗豆大的汗珠就无助地从额头上滴落下来了。

“长、长官？”

罗渽民也几乎快要迷失在快感中，这位高冷的军士看起来哪里都是红色，像是被丢到高温星球周围执行任务一样蒸腾的色彩。主动把朴志晟勾回来的时候没能控制好力度，强烈的撞击感让他暂时失了声，半晌才明白过来朴志晟在问什么。

他皱了皱眉，“射进来，我不是omega。”

上校大人以为自己的声音很严肃，事实上他的声音已经软得像是一只小猫咪了。

朴志晟差点被这要求搞得失守，他咬牙忍耐着快要喷薄而出的欲望，“可是长官……”

“别废话。”罗渽民感觉到那东西猛地胀大了一圈，他的腺体在这刺激下膨肿起来，澎湃的电流冲进漫天的云雨中升腾爆炸，两人的身体都不由自主地颤抖了起来。

朴志晟回神时罗渽民已经穿好了军服，他差点要开口问里面的东西没弄出来不难受吗，可还是没敢在恢复常态的上校大人面前撒野，只好拿了自己的东西穿戴整齐跳下了机甲。

唉，拔x无情说的就是罗上校了。

那之后朴志晟就对罗渽民展开了热烈的追求，高调到全军队几乎无人不知，但罗渽民对此持保留态度，上校大人的原话是“未成年人一时的激情罢了”。

可怜的未成年人。


End file.
